


Tipping Point

by meleonon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: The Ocelot Unit has reached the tipping point with their young major. When Snake stumbles upon the scene, he finds himself helping his so called "enemy".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr Prompt:  
> The squad has reached their tipping point with their young major. Snake stumbles into the scene and decides to help Ocelot out, enemy or not. Ocelot doesn't want Snake's help in fear that this will become some sort of blackmail material and he can "totally handle this". Bonus for EVA because she doesn't get enough love. Extra Fucked Up Bonus for the Boss finding out and nearly blowing her cover.
> 
> I've never written something like this before and I don't think I'll be able to write one again, but anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

The fact that when he opened his eyes and he couldn’t see anything but darkness didn’t unnerve Ocelot. His room was always dark during the night since he didn’t have a window in his tiny quarters, so the darkness wasn’t new to him.

The fact that he couldn’t move his hands when he tried to unnerved him slightly. Okay…so his hands were tied together with rope, that was a minor annoyance, but something that he could deal with, no problem. It wasn’t the first time he had to get out of restraints and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

The fact that he was completely naked unnerved him quite a lot if he was being honest with himself. He was starting to wonder what was going on. He didn’t really care if people saw him naked, he didn’t have anything to be embarrassed about.

It was the fact that not only could he not see, not move his arms, that he was naked _and_ he could hear people around him that made him scared…not that he’d ever admit that.

“I think he’s awake.” He heard one of the people around him say to the others and he nearly sighed in relief. He could recognize the voice as his lieutenant, Puma.

“Yeah, now what?” Said another voice, one he could place as Panther, the sniper in his unit.

“Mmmphh…” Ocelot nearly growled (if only he could) once he realized he was gagged as well.

“Well, now we know for sure that he’s awake and can probably hear us. Isn’t that right, _Major?”_ It was Tiger who spoke up this time, and even though he was bound and gagged, Ocelot couldn’t help the anger that rose up at the way his subordinate toned his title, as if he didn’t deserve it.

“If none of you are going to make the first move, I’ll be more than happy to.” Narrowing his eyebrows in confusion and rage as Leopard’s footsteps moved closer to where Ocelot was lying on the floor, helplessly. Shifting his arms around as much as he could, he tried to let Leopard know what he wanted him to do, untie him…and to his disappointment, he remained tied up.

He heard Leopard stop right next to his head and with a rustle, he knew that the other man had bent down to Ocelot’s level.

“We’re in charge now.” Ocelot’s blood ran as cold as the Russian rivers on the frostiest winter day, his eyebrows shooting upwards in shock, even though he knew that they couldn’t see his face.

“We’re sick of listening to some upstart kid who doesn’t know a thing about what he’s doing.” It was Tiger who spoke up this time and Ocelot wondered if his entire unit was here…though he suddenly hoped that they weren’t.

“You’re going to learn your place, got it?” Leopard asked and when Ocelot didn’t make any noise, either of agreement or dissent, he stood and kicked the young major in the ribs. “Got it?” Yelled this time around, Ocelot made a sound that he wasn’t even sure he knew what it was supposed to mean, but it seemed to please the other man, whose footsteps moved away from him for a moment.

He could hear his men whispering, though he couldn’t make out anything that was being said. He wanted to move away when he heard the heavy footfalls of boots heading back towards him, but he held his ground the best that he could.

“On your knees Kid.” Leopard ordered him, and for a moment, Ocelot debated whether it was worth disobeying him…after all, **he** was their major. Leopard must have known that he was thinking about not listening, so he brought his booted foot down on his bound wrists…hard. A strangled cry ripped its way through Ocelot’s gagged mouth and he knew that he had at least one broken bone in his wrist.

Shifting his knees under his body so that he could push his torso up and off the floor, he nearly cringed at how hard the concrete floor suddenly seemed. He didn’t have a habit of sitting on the hard floors naked, so he never thought about how painful it would feel against his bare knees.

“Good boy.” Leopard purred, pressing his palm to Ocelot’s chest and letting it run down his bruised ribs down to his pelvis and Ocelot held his breath, suddenly realizing that he may be in a situation that he wouldn’t be able to get control of.

Suddenly, Leopard’s hand moved away from Ocelot and grabbed the bag on his head, ripping it off which made Ocelot shut his eyes at the bright light that flooded his senses. Leopard took the gag out of his mouth, and Ocelot realized how sore his jaw was.

They were kind enough to let his eyes adjust to the sudden change of light, and when he did, he looked around him, seeing his entire unit staring back coldly at him. He narrowed his eyes at them, trying to return some of his prideful attitude to his demeanor.

“I can bring charges upon all of you.” He tried to threaten them, though he wasn’t surprised when they just laughed it off, glancing at each other.

“Oh yeah? You gonna tell the Colonel that we raped you? Would he even care?” Tiger rumbled, stepping towards the younger man who paled significantly.

“Wha? But…No. Stop it. This isn’t funny.” His eyes darted to each of the men that he once called his own, trying to see if this was some stupid prank and wondering which one of them would finally let him onto it.

No one did.

“It’s not supposed to be.” Puma walked around him, much like a cat stalking its prey, and for the first time, Ocelot almost regretted giving them all feline codenames…perhaps this wouldn’t have happened if they had codenames like…like…ADAM or EVA?

“Can’t…can’t we just talk out whatever the problem is…like civilized men?” Ocelot tried again, his baby blue eyes looking for a sliver of mercy, though it hurt to shove his pride to the side for a moment.

“We could…” Panther said, then smirked, “But we aren’t going to.” Ocelot hung his head, trying to slow his already racing heart and hoping that he could say something to get them to stop this.

“Besides Major…” Ocelot looked up to Lion, “You seem to love being the center of attention. Your meetings with the _American Dog_ seem to prove as much.” He thought back to the few times that he had battled against Snake and frowned, wondering how they had come to that conclusion.

“Enough talking, let’s get on with this.” He heard Puma from behind him and his shoulders slumped when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone, but when he tried to turn his head to look at the man behind him, Leopard grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look at him instead.

“Why don’t you focus on me _Major?”_ He didn’t want to but he didn’t have much of a chose in the matter, though he listened as Puma closed the distance between himself and the young major, slapping away Leopard’s hand and replacing it with his own.

Ocelot tried to jerk his head away from the cock that was suddenly in his face, his eyes darting up to glare at Puma’s red face.

“Open.” Puma ordered him, getting a cold glare, but when Puma dug his fingernails into Ocelot’s cheeks drawing blood, he opened his mouth, letting Puma shove his cock in.

As soon as Puma had shoved it in as far as he could, Ocelot bit down as hard as he could, earning a strangled scream from the other man, who started hitting the top of his head as hard as he could all the while ripping at his short hair, trying to get his junk back from the other man.

Ocelot froze when he felt the cold, sharpness of a knife against his neck, turning his eyes to look up at Tiger, who glared down at him.

“Either you let go, and just behave yourself…” Tiger pressed the knife against his neck again, the serrated edge catching his skin and Ocelot could feel a drop of blood run down his collarbone. “Or, you continue to misbehave and we take turns fucking your corpse.”

Ocelot released his hold on Puma’s cock, enjoying the way that the other man practically fled from him.

“Good boy. Now let’s try this again, and let’s do it right.” Tiger unzipped his own pants and freed his half-hard cock, holding it in his hand and guiding it to Ocelot’s mouth. “Now open, and if you use your teeth, I won’t hesitate in plunging this…” he tapped his knife against Ocelot’s cheekbone threateningly, “…into your eye. Understood?” Tiger’s tone made Ocelot understand clear as day that he meant every word he said.

“Y-yes…” If he wasn’t in the position that he was in, Ocelot would have cringed at the weakness in his voice.

“Good.” This time, when Tiger hilted his cock inside Ocelot’s mouth, he refrained from biting down as the knife hovered threateningly close to his eyes. Gagging as it hit the back of his throat, he tried his hardest to make sure he didn’t vomit, but it was much harder than he would have ever thought. It was only made worse as Tiger started to thrust into his mouth, his penis hitting the back of Ocelot’s throat each time he thrust in.

The larger Russian man fisted his hand in Ocelot’s short hair, using it as leverage to get Ocelot to do as he pleased. Ocelot turned his attention, as best as he could, to the men standing a few feet behind Tiger, each of their gazes predatory and full of lust.

He knew he was in deep shit at this point, and it hurt him to admit that he wasn’t going to be able to get himself out of this one.

The only thing he could hope for was that his traitorous unit wasn’t out for his blood.

As Tiger came into his mouth and pulled out, Ocelot started to cough, trying to spit out as much of the cum as he could, but Tiger slapped his face, making Ocelot’s eyes shoot up to his face questioningly.

“Swallow it.” Ocelot did as he was told, figuring that it was safer for him to listen to what his captors said, even if he didn’t want to. “Good boy.”

Tiger stepped back and was quickly replaced with Panther and Lion, both of them already in the process of removing their belts and freeing their already erect cocks. Ocelot watched them come over to him, the light in his eyes dimming with each of their steps towards him, as Tiger stood by threateningly, his knife glistening in the room’s lights.

Panther stepped in front of him as Lion, who was behind him, placed his booted foot on Ocelot’s back shoving him forwards. Ocelot landed on his chest, his nose hitting the concrete floor with a sickening crack and he was almost sure that it was most likely broken.

Ocelot prided himself on his ability to stay calm, even in situations that would have other people scared or a mess…but as he felt Lion’s hardness press against his ass, he found that he no longer cared about his image.

“P-please no! I’ll do anything you want...please just…stop.” His chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart, and for a few moments, he honestly thought that he had gotten through to the men, feeling the hardness move away. He was only twenty years old, and while it wasn’t uncommon for people to get married in their teens, Ocelot had never been interested in love, so it wasn’t a surprise that he was still very much a virgin. And even though he may have had some interest in men sexually, this was _not_ what he had pictured when he had imagined his first time.

His heart plummeted as he felt the hardness return and press against his asshole, yet not being pushed in.

“I never thought we’d see the day where you’d beg for anything. Too bad we’ve had enough of your crap Kid.” Panther told him, stroking himself right in front of Ocelot’s face, pleased to see the disappointment flash across the youngest man’s face.

Lion pressed in, his cock stretching him painfully, Ocelot’s body trying to reject the unwanted intrusion, but that didn’t seem to slow the older man one bit. Trying to shift forwards to ease some of the pressure building up inside his body where it wasn’t meant to be, Ocelot just about cried out as Lion pressed his weight down on top of him, keeping him in place as he shoved the rest of his cock inside Ocelot’s tight body.

Lion was kind enough to wait about thirty seconds before pulling out and re-hilting himself back into Ocelot, this time earning himself a strangled, pained cry from the blond underneath him. The dark haired man settled himself into a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of the blond, grabbing ahold of Ocelot’s bound arms for leverage while ignoring the fact that his grip caused the younger man even more pain.

As Lion started up his rhythm, Panther stepped closer, rubbing his cock against Ocelot’s lips, to which Ocelot opened him mouth obediently, letting the other man slip his penis into his mouth, wincing slightly as Panther fisted his short hair.

Part of him didn’t want to believe this was actually happening. He was actually lying in bed, fast asleep having some demented nightmare, but he would wake up soon and he could just go back to being Major Ocelot with his loyal unit that laughed alongside him as he mocked the _American dog’s_ gun and his stance. His unit that helped him out when the American decided to play dirty and use a machine gun or grenades…or when he shot off Ocelot’s beloved hat. His unit that would stand by his side through the decades, even though that American always seemed to one-up him at everything.

The American that walked through the door and stumbled onto the scene with nothing less than outright shock.

^^^^

Snake had been sneaking around Groznyj Grad silently, his remaining eye shooting over to the small isolated building as he heard a noise come from it. Stalking over to the building, he pressed up against the door, listening for any other signs of life coming from the small shed-like building.

He heard what sounded like a pained cry, and it took him a few moments to decide that whoever was in there needed help…though he knew that it could have been a trap set for him…

Quietly opening the door and scooting inside, Snake turned his eye on the scene before him.

Three men, with their flies undone and their hard cocks in their hands as they stroked themselves in tune with the scene that they were transfixed to, stood around another trio of men, watching them lustfully, as if they were waiting for their turn of fun. Two of the other trio were fucking the last man, who obviously didn’t have a say in this whole thing.

Pulling out his tranquilizer gun, he fired off one shot, taking out the man known as Lion, his dead weight falling on top of the young Major Ocelot, who grunted in pain. Without missing a beat, Snake shot the other four men who were all high from their arousals and unable to react with the reaction time that was typical of the Spetznaz soldiers. Stepping over Leopard’s still body, he walked the short distance to the blond man, who glared at him wildly. Bending down to cut the rope that was tied around Ocelot’s wrists, Snake shoved the other two men away from the young man, who didn’t seem to be too happy to see him.

“You okay Kid?” Missing Ocelot’s flinch at the nickname, Snake took this time to check the other man for injuries, locating the small cut on his neck and the dark bruises spread across his body.

“I’m fine! I was handling myself just fine!” Ocelot snapped at him, refusing to look at the American soldier at all and ignoring his gaze floating across his body.

“Were you now?” Finally letting his blue eyes meet Snake’s remaining blue eye, Ocelot glowered at him before dropping his gaze, not having the strength to keep his normal bravado.

“I…” Ocelot sighed, shifting on his knees into himself, trying to make himself as small as a target as he could…he really wished that Snake hadn’t stumbled into this…this only gave the other man blackmail material against him and he would have preferred that this never get out of this room. After all, what kind of commander couldn’t even handle his own unit, a unit that was supposed to listen to what he said. Ocelot only wanted to impress Snake, yet now he was certain that it was no longer possible.

“Here.” Snake handed him something, practically shoving them at him. Ocelot stared down at what he was given, turning his confused gaze up to Snake, who was looking around at the men around them. Looking back down at the pants that were handed to him, he sighed, putting them on so at least he didn’t feel so…naked.

“These were your men…from your unit…weren’t they?” The brunet man questioned, though Ocelot knew that he really didn’t need to answer, but he hated the silence that the room was full of.

“Yeah…they were.” Nearly cringing at the softness in his voice, Ocelot wanted to just forget everything from the past…hour(?) or so. Turning his gaze to the other man, he narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They were supposed to be enemies…yet Snake helped him out in a time where he couldn’t do anything for himself.

“Why did you help me?” He stepped away from Panther’s unconscious body, resisting the urge to kick the immobile man. Ocelot had to grip onto the waist of the pants, as they were a few sizes too big for his leaner body and threatened to fall off his hips.

“Enemy or not…no one deserves that. Besides…” Snake turned to smile at him almost playfully, “What would I do without you chasing me around and trying to shoot me all the time?” Ocelot snorted, his lips quirking up in what could possibly be considered a smile, though his experience still hovered underneath his expression.

“Yeah…I suppose so…though I figured that you’d prefer to **not** have me chasing you around all the time.” He shot back, moving around his men’s bodies to where Snake was standing.

“I don’t want you dead.” Ocelot blinked at that in surprise, staring at the other man in awe and wonder. Once again, Snake had shocked him into silence…he couldn’t ever figure that man out.

“Why?” Snake didn’t grace that with a response, instead he opened the door out of the building a tiny amount, so that he could see if anyone was around. Turning his head to look back at Ocelot, Snake cocked his head towards the door.

“You coming?” Not understanding this man one bit, Ocelot huffed, but followed him anyways, not enjoying the coldness and the roughness of the concrete under his bare feet one bit. “I can help you with your wrist…if you want.” Ocelot nearly smiled at the sheepish tone in Snake’s voice…he felt like he didn’t want to leave Ocelot alone yet, and was just trying to come up with an excuse to stay with him.

“Sure. I…can try to get us inside to my quarters…if that’ll work for you.” Snake’s head shot back to look at him in shock, obviously not believing that an enemy Major was willing to bring him inside their fortress…but Ocelot hadn’t forgotten his mission about helping Snake out…even if the female spy had gotten to him before Ocelot did.

“Uh…yeah.” Snake let Ocelot take the lead, though he didn’t let his guard down one bit. Luckily for them, the path to Ocelot’s room was cleared, and Ocelot finally felt some sense of relief of being away from everything that had just happened.

When he turned back to look at Snake, he smiled softly as Snake looked around his practically empty room with an almost childlike wonder.

“Snake?” At the call of his name, the American man looked over at the blond, suddenly remembering what he was there for. Placing his pack on the bed, Snake started to dig through his belongings, searching for his medical supplies, making a happy sound as he found what he was looking for.

“Let me see your wrist.” Ocelot, with some reluctance, stretched his arm over to Snake, letting the other man assess the state of his very sore wrist from where Leopard has stomped on it. Snake was in the middle of looking it over when he was distracted from his radio going off. Releasing Ocelot’s wrist for a moment, he flicked the switch on and pressed his finger to his ear.

“Snake? Have you managed to get back into Groznyj Grad yet?” EVA’s voice asked through his earpiece and Snake glanced over at Ocelot before answering.

“Yeah. I’m inside actually.” He was aware of Ocelot’s eyes on him, but he ignored him for the moment.

“Really? How’d you get inside so quickly? Where are you?” He could lie…but he wasn’t a very good liar.

“I’m…in Ocelot’s room.” There was a good thirty seconds of silence as EVA processed what had just been said.

“You…are in Ocelot’s room?” She repeated, obviously having a hard time believing what he just said was true.

“Yeah.” Another twenty seconds passed and Snake was starting to wonder it had been a good idea to tell her the truth.

“And…how do you know it’s Ocelot’s room?” It was apparent that she was trying to discredit his statement, so Snake went with the obvious answer.

“He’s right here with me.” The silence that stretched between them this time seemed much longer than it probably was.

“And…he…” She sighed, and Snake could only imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Why the hell are you in Ocelot’s room with him?” EVA had given up seemingly, so Snake shrugged, having forgotten that she couldn’t actually see him.

“He needed help.” Snake winced as Ocelot kicked his leg, though he knew that the kick was only a warning since it didn’t hurt all that badly.

“He…did?” With a sigh, Snake turned to look at Ocelot again, taking in the other man’s tired appearance.

“Yeah…I have to go now. I’ll call later.” With that, he hung up, silently apologizing to Ocelot with a rub to his shoulder. “Now let’s get your wrist fixed up.” Grabbing Ocelot’s slender wrist again, Snake started to set the bone and ensure that the other man would be fine.

Both of their attentions shot to the door as it opened with a hiss, revealing Tatyana.

“EVA! What are you doing here?” Snake asked before he even thought about the consequences of doing so.

“EVA?” Ocelot questioned, his eyes darting from Snake to Tatyana back to Snake in confusion.

EVA rolled her eyes at them, walking into the room and letting the door shut behind her.

“Snake, can you explain all this?” She asked, motioning to the fact that Ocelot was half naked, his body covered in bruises and he was wearing pants that were obviously a few sizes larger than what he wore...in fact, they looked just liked Snake’s pants.

Snake looked over at Ocelot, then at EVA, not sure what to say. “Uhh…no?”

EVA sighed, her eyes moving from Snake to Ocelot in both suspicion and confusion. She had raced here, afraid that Ocelot was going to harm Snake in some way that would jeopardize her mission…though it hit her suddenly that she may have done that herself by showing up there.

“Why not?” She asked accusingly, her gaze settling on Snake after a few moments.

“Because I…” He grumbled, cutting himself off and looking over at Ocelot for help, but the other man was staring down at his hands and refused to notice Snake’s gaze on him. “I couldn’t just leave him.”

EVA withheld her amused snort at his words.

“Oh? And why’s that? Can’t get enough of him?” Three blue eyes shot up to look at her, one confused and two stunned.

“I...no. His unit was…” He glanced back over to Ocelot, who, this time, was staring right back at him. “They were…well…” Snake seemed to struggle for the right words that just didn’t come to him.

EVA, though, didn’t need much more than that. She was a smart woman and it wasn’t hard to look at Ocelot and the way he was holding himself, much smaller than he usually did, and all the bruising on his body and _not_ know what had happened.

“Oh…” She shifted on her feet, suddenly feeling bad for the young man, a first for her since she had wanted to kill him not too long ago. EVA was never at a loss for words, but she found them harder to find after that, not knowing how to comfort or even help someone who had been raped by the men that he was supposed to be in command of.

“I don’t need your pity.” Ocelot practically snarled at them, his eyes narrowing at them as if he knew exactly what had passed through their heads, and EVA felt her heart go out to him. He was so young, barely out of his teens and yet, here he was, a soldier amongst them…she could see why Snake had spared his life before.

“I wasn’t pitying you.” Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Eva moved closer to him, her eyes scrutinizing him before standing in front of him and running her finger down the bridge of his nose, causing him to hiss in pain. “You need to get that taken care of.”

“I don’t need your help.” He told her, his old bravado slowly returning, moving his head away from her hand and staring at it in suspicion.

“Ah, here. I can fix that.” Snake said, scooting closer to Ocelot and tilting his face towards him so that he could get a better look at his purple nose.

After a couple minutes of mostly silence, the only sound being that of Snake rustling with the bandages as he tried to help Ocelot, the blond man broke the silence.

“So, EVA huh? What happened to Tatyana?” EVA narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, though she didn’t miss the amused tone in his voice.

“Well, you’ve already assumed I’m a spy so why are you so surprised?” She shot back, as equally amused as he was, then continued talking, “So, did your mother name you Ocelot then? Since you obviously think that people can’t have a real name and a codename?” EVA teased, thinking that she had gotten out of that one without any issues.

“Oh? So is your codename EVA or Tatyana? And why would Sokolov’s lover need a codename?” He retaliated, and she knew that if she could see his face, he would have a smug expression plastered over it.

EVA stared at the back of his head for a moment too long and she flushed slightly as he laughed, obviously knowing that he had won that round, so she just rolled her eyes and walked around them so that she could see what Snake was doing.

The door hissed open, startling all three of the room’s occupants, all five eyes darting over to see who had entered.

The Boss met all three gazes with confusion and shock, looking at first EVA, then Snake before finally settling on Ocelot.

“What the hell is going on here?” Her commanding voice practically echoed in the room, her eyes narrowing in carefully concealed rage at seeing the state of the young blond man.

“Boss!? What are…?” Snake started, standing from his seated position on the bed next to Ocelot, but not moving beyond that.

“I came here to talk to Ocelot, and here I find both you and her?” She motioned to EVA, moving further into the room and letting the door hiss shut behind her. “I demand to know what is going on here.” Staring down her nose at her apprentice, she knew that he would tell her eventually.

“I…came across him in one of the back shed…places. His unit was…uhh….well…” Snake shifted in discomfort and Ocelot huffed, finishing it off for him.

“They attacked me and Snake rescued me and helped me with my wrist and my nose.” He glanced over at Snake, who looked relieved that he didn’t have to tell The Boss himself.

“They attacked you?” The Boss repeated, her eyes drifted down his still unclothed torso and taking in all the bruises and cuts.

“Rape’s a better word for it.” EVA cut in, meeting The Boss’ shocked stare unhesitatingly. The Boss took a moment for this to settle in before turning her attention back to Ocelot, her gaze softer than he had ever seen it before.

“Is what she said true?” The Boss nearly whispered, causing all three of them to glance at each other in near confusion.

“Yeah.” Simple as that, Ocelot replied, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes at this point.

“I’m going to kill all of them.” She muttered nearly inaudibly before striding the short distance between herself and the young blond man. “Which ones did this?” Grabbing his chin gently, yet tightly, she twisted his head to look at his eyes, checking for signs of trauma to his head, though she seemed relieved to see none other than the deep purple on his nose where he had cracked it against the concrete floor.

Ocelot remained silent for a while, his mouth opening then closing as if he were debating what to say before settling on, “I’m not quite sure why that matters to you.” His eyebrows narrowed in carefully crafted confusion and suspicion.

Her grip on his chin tightened almost painfully and he winced slightly. Jerking her hand back as she realized that she was hurting him, she apologized silently by rubbing her war roughened hands over his cheek softly.

“They need to get punished and besides I’m not letting them get away with raping my s…” The Boss cut off suddenly, growling instead as she spun around so that he back was towards them. “They don’t need to get away with something like that.” Ocelot stared at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she had been going to say before she cut off, though he wasn’t quite sure what she had meant by that.

“Jack…” Turning her head to look at her once-apprentice, her gaze was hard and darkened with barely suppressed rage. “Thank you, for having such a kind heart.” Her eyes had softened and Snake could see the gratefulness in them, though he was surprised to see it.

“But don’t think that the next time I see you, I won’t kill you. You aren’t supposed to be here and I advise you that you leave now.” The Boss said before leaving them alone again, and all three of them were stunned at what just happened.

EVA turned to the two men with a grin. “I suppose I should get outta here as well. Try to stay safe Snake, you know where you need to go next right?” She asked and upon receiving a nod, she smiled at him then left, the door shutting behind her with a hiss.

Snake then turned to Ocelot, who met his gaze with a frown.

“I don’t know what just happened.” The younger man told him with a slight twinge of amusement, moving his wrist to check how tender it felt.

“I’m not sure either…but I guess I should…get going soon too.” Shifting on his feet, he eyed the blond, checking for any other injuries that he may have missed while patching him up earlier, but upon not finding any, he turned towards the door.

“Oh hey!” Ocelot said suddenly, causing Snake to turn back and look at him questioningly. Ocelot had stood up and was shifting through his packs, obviously searching for something. Upon finding what he was looking for, he shot up and strode over to Snake, reaching his hand out towards him.

Looking down at what Ocelot was holding out, Snake smiled, his eye turning up to meet Ocelot’s blue eyes.

“I figured I should give you something in exchange for the bandages and stuff you gave to me…I…found it in one of the supply sheds a while back.” Snake grinned at Ocelot, grabbing the Caloriemate from his gloved hands eagerly.

“Thanks. This is pretty tasty stuff.” He told the other man, motioning to the box he was now holding before placing it in his packs for safe keeping. After a few moments of silence, Snake turned back around and headed towards the door, but paused again when Ocelot called out to him again.

“Snake?” He turned his good eye to look at him. “If…you need help…I owe you one.” Ocelot told him, tilting his chin up as proudly as he could, a small smile on his face as he met Snake’s eye.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Snake said before, finally, leaving the young major’s room.

 


End file.
